Edward Hutchinson (1613-1675)
}} Biography Edward Hutchinson (1613-1675) (sometimes referred to as junior to differentiate him from his uncle Edward Hutchinson (1607-)) was the oldest child of Massachusetts and Rhode Island magistrate William Hutchinson and his wife, the dissident minister Anne Hutchinson. Born in Alford, in eastern England, Hutchinson sailed to New England at the age of 20, a year ahead of the remainder of his family. He is noted for making peace with the authorities following his mother's banishment from Massachusetts during the Antinomian Controversy, returning to Boston, and ultimately dying in the service of the colony that had treated his family so harshly. Return to England Edward was the oldest of the Hutchinson's 15 children, and in 1633 when Edward's pregnant mother realized that she was going to emigrate from England, she allowed Edward to travel to New England a year ahead of the family, and he sailed aboard the Griffin with his uncle Edward Hutchinson (Sr.) and wife, also being on the same ship as the Reverend John Cotton who soon became teaching minister in the Boston church. While Edward's uncle, Edward, was admitted to the Boston church in 1633, the young Edward wasn't admitted until 10 August 1634, just about the time that the remainder of the family arrived in Boston from England. In 1636 Hutchinson sailed back to England, and while there he married Katherine Hamby, likely in Lawford in Essex. His father-in-law, Robert Hamby, had been a legal counselor in Ipswich. With his wife, he returned to the colonies later the same year, and it was about this time that his mother became embroiled in the events of the Antinomian Controversy. 1637 Portsmouth Compact Signer He was one of the signatories of the 1637 Portsmouth Civil Compact founding Portsmouth, Rhode Island, the 2nd settlement in the new colony of Rhode Island. This group, most of were caught up in the events of the Antinomian Controversy from 1636 to 1638, had followed the family of dissident preacher Anne Hutchinson and her family from Massachusetts Bay Colony seeking religious freedom. This document was the first compact to declare both political and religious separation. Following the events of the Antinomian Controversy, he, his father, and his uncle Edward were among 23 signers of a compact for a new government which they soon established at Portsmouth on Rhode Island. Young Hutchinson only remained there a short while, and had returned to Boston to occupy the family house. Here he had 11 children with two wives, and became active in the artillery company of the local militia, eventually holding the rank of Captain. He also served as a Deputy to the General Court, and in this capacity voiced his opposition to the persecution of the Quakers that took place in the late 1650s. King Phillips War King Philip's War (1675-1678) was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies. The war continued in the most northern reaches of New England until the signing of the Treaty of Casco Bay in April 1678. During King Phillips War, in 1675, Captain Hutchinson and Captain Thomas Wheeler were given an assignment to negotiate with the Nipmuck Indians to keep them out of the war. While searching for the tribal chief, Muttawmp, the two captains, with a company of men, were ambushed, and both were wounded. Two weeks later Hutchinson died from his wounds, and was interred in a cemetery in Marlborough, Massachusetts. Hutchinson is the ancestor of three United States presidents, as well as the loyalist governor of Massachusetts, Thomas Hutchinson. Marriage & Family Hutchinson had 11 children with two wives. 1st Marriage: Hambry In 1636, Edward sailed back to England to get a wife: His first wife was Katherine Hamby (Hanby/Hambie/Hemby) whom he married shortly after 19 October 1636 (the date of the marriage license), probably at Lawford, Essex, England. Katherine was baptized at St. Matthews parish in Ipswich, Suffolk on 10 December 1615, the daughter of Robert Hamby and Elizabeth Arnold, her father being a "counsellor at law in Ipswich, in England." Katherine descends from King Henry I of England (the son of William the Conqueror), Alfred the Great, and King Henry I of France and his wife Anne of Kiev. Of the seven children of Edward and Katherine: # Elishua Hutchinson (1637-1640) - Elishua was baptized in Boston on 5 November 1637 and probably died young, # Elizabeth Hutchinson (1639-1728) - married Edward Winslow, the son of John Winslow and Mary Chilton, and grandson of Mayflower passenger James Chilton. # Elisha Hutchinson (1641-1717) - married first Hannah Hawkins, and second Elizabeth (Clark) Freak, and had 12 children. # Anne Hutchinson (1643-1717) - married first Samuel Dyre (Dyer), the son of William Dyer and Mary Barrett, then married second Daniel Vernon, and had a total of 11 children with both husbands. # William Hutchinson (1645-) baptized 18 January 1645 - probably died young # Katherine Hutchinson (1648-) baptized 14 May 1648 - probably died young. # Susannah Hutchinson (1649-1718) - married Nathaniel Coddington, the son of Rhode Island Governor - William Coddington (1601-1678) and his wife Anne Brinley, and the couple had six known children. 2nd Marriage: Fermayes Katherine died sometime after 10 June 1649 when her last child was born, but by 1650 when Hutchinson was married to his second wife. His second wife was Abigail (Fermayes) Button, the daughter of Alice (Blessing) Fermayes (or Vermais), and widow of Robert Button. # Edward Hutchinson (1651-1692) - The oldest child of this marriage was Edward, who was born 4 January 1651 and died unmarried in 1692. # Katherine Hutchinson (1653-1730), born in 1653, married Henry Bartholomew and was still living about 1730; # Benjamin Hutchinson (1656-) -born at Boston 2 June 1656 probably died young. # Hannah Hutchinson (1658-) - The youngest child of this marriage was Hannah, born at Boston 16 May 1658, who married Peter Walker, probably at Taunton; the couple had six children. References * Life of Captain Edward Hutchinson - Wikipedia * Francis Marbury List of Famous Descendants - shows a number of important people descended thru Edward's son, Elisha - Research Notes There are multiple Hutchinson families here with multiple children of the same or similar name. It will take quite an undertaking to clean up the NLS Family Search Database that has them all combined together. Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category:American immigrant descendants of early European Royalty Category:Participants of King Philip's War Category:Officers of King Philip's War